Conventionally, there is known a light source module including a light source array in which a plurality of light sources are arranged in a matrix. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting display device that two-dimensionally arrays light-emitting units including light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and formed in a dotted manner and that configures and displays a desired letter, symbol or drawing pattern while arbitrarily combining the displays of the units. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a shell-shape type LED in which a trigger diode chip that is a semiconductor protection element for electrically protecting a light-emitting element is connected in inverse-parallel to an LED chip.